Bad Day
by fireflies13
Summary: Lily is having a really bad day. A REALLY bad day. Not songfic.


Title: Bad Day Much?

Author: drag0nfreak

Summary: Lily's having a bad day. A very bad day.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Last week was the best and the worst week of my life. Why? Oh, where to begin? Let's start at the beginning…_

…I woke up with a start to the slamming of doors. I rolled over on my side to try and ignore the noise but then I figured that if I wanted a warm shower I should try to get it before my roommates get theirs. I heaved myself out of bed and dug around in my trunk to find something clean to wear. Unfortunately all of my clothes that were clean were wrinkled because I had just thrown them into the trunk the night before. I sighed and picked the least wrinkled uniform out of the mix and started to move towards the bathroom when I noticed something was missing. Where was the snoring? Krystal is always snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I looked over at her bed and discovered it empty. In fact all of the other beds were empty. I then looked at the clock. HOLY BANANA FRITTERS!! There were only five minutes left until breakfast was over and classes began! I ran into the bathroom and took the fastest shower of my life. This was not very difficult because the water was only a couple degrees above freezing. I hurried to get dressed ran out the door with my hair still dripping and nearly tripped over myself rushing down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I realized I had forgotten my book bag and had to go all the way back up to get it.

I ran down the hall faster than ever and skidded into the room and into my seat only… seven minutes late. Of course the teacher of this particular class happened to be Professor McGonnagall and when she turned around from the board and saw me sitting there panting and drip-dripping all over her floor with my hair. She looked a little peeved, but only said "We're on page 73." So I reached into my bag to get the book when I realized something horrible…I had forgotten to take the books out for yesterdays classes and put in the ones for today. I hoped that since I was sitting in the back she wouldn't notice. She did. After being reprimanded I was left alone for the rest of class and when the bell rang I bolted out of class. I was hoping to run and get my potions textbook before class but there was a minor distraction on the way. My dorm mates. The people who had allowed me to get into this mess. I saw red. I marched over to them and was about to give them a good lecture when Jaclyn asked in her most innocent voice, "Lily, why is your jumper inside out?" I looked down and sure enough, it was. I slapped her across the face but she just grinned and walked away. I ran to the nearest bathroom and fixed my shirt but just as I remembered my previous mission the bell rang and I realized I would be late to class yet again.

Since I was late and they were already partnered up I was forced to be with an ugly Slytherin girl. It soon became apparent why no one wanted to work with her. She was stupid! The only things she contributed were the textbook and the cauldron. Unfortunately I was a little busy sending Krystal death glares so I slipped up when I was adding the nettles, which resulted in quite a spectacular explosion and a failed grade on the potion. At lunch I had to ignore my stomach as I ran up to change my potion drenched clothing, making sure everything was on right-side-out and I then got my textbooks for the next two classes.

As I walked into ancient runes I got stuck under the door. I just got stuck. It felt like I was standing in glue. As I looked at my feat my suspicions were confirmed- I was, in fact, standing in glue. I looked at the other students in my class hoping for some help but they were all pointing above my head. I looked up. Just in time to get a mouthful of more glue. I spat out the glue and screamed. Then came the confetti. Blue, pink green and orange. All over me. WHO DID THIS? I voiced my question and a boy raised his hand hesitantly. Who? Oh, no one other than Sirius Black. "YOU ARE DEAD, BLACK!" I started screaming out expletives and when I ran out of threats and realized that yelling wouldn't cause my feet to become unstuck I decided to try some spells. My mind was blank… I figured it was because I was a little distracted but then Black tried to say something. I didn't quite catch what he was saying because he was laughing too hard. "Come again?" I asked in my lowest and most dangerous voice. "I said that I'm sorry, I though you were Snivellus!" That was it! When my teacher finally came and unstuck me I first tried to launch myself at Black but the professor held me back and suggested I go change. So I did. For the third time that day! I didn't feel like going back to class so I just kind of wandered the halls.

When the bell rang I decided I might as well go to History of Magic. On the way to class though I was pulled behind a tapestry into an alcove I never knew existed. I tried to scream but a voice whispered _silencio_ and took my wand. I started to freak out but my abductor lit up his wand. JAMES POTTER! I couldn't yell so I just mouthed rude things at him and tried to kick him.

"Just let me explain Lily." He begged. I would hear none of his lies so I covered my ears and he sighed in an exasperated manner.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." He told me. But I was strong and did not give in to his evil wishes. Looking back maybe I should have. He whispered another spell, this one putting a blindfold on me and the next thing I knew I was being lifted. He was kidnapping me! I heard the bell for class ring, but it sounded so distant- where was he taking me? When he finally set me down and took off my blindfold and un-_silecio_ed me I did nothing. I did not try to run. I did not yell or scream at him. I did not try to steal my wand back or even punch him in the face. It's not because I didn't want to, it's because I couldn't. As I took in my surroundings I started to cry. I don't even know why. It had already been such an awful and stressful day. My emotions were just overloaded. When I looked over at Potter he looked a little nervous at my reaction. He came over and sat down next to me and I threw my arms around him. He just patted my back awkwardly until I calmed down. I can't really explain why I did any of this- I don't even know myself. When I was calm enough I sat back up and looked around the room again. It was absolutely luxurious. It was decorated in gold and red like our house colors and the couch that we were sitting on was so soft we sunk into the material. There was also a little table set up and my stomach growled when I saw the spaghetti that was steaming on gold plates. I hadn't eaten all day. When I turned to ask why he must have read my mind because he just said,

"I dunno. It looked like you were having a bad day- I thought you might like a break."

_…We finished dinner and just sat there and talked. I would love to say that he asked me out right there and then and I said yes and we were the happiest couple to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. But that's not what happened. It was a week before he asked me out again. We had our arguments like all couples but it was totally worth it. When my friends profusely apologized for not waking me up I just laughed and said 'thank you' and closed the curtains on my bed. Also, I believe that Sirius Black is still in the infirmary. Ha!_

What do you think? If you have any compliments, suggestions, or constructive criticism just leave a review. If not just go on your merry way.


End file.
